Sugar High
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: Tooth's never had sugar before, insisting that it destroys your teeth. Jack attempts to fix this problem. ONESHOT
1. Sugar High

**Wow, you guys are great! So many good ideas came in! I'll be posting a poll for what you guys want on my profile, so look there to see what the options are. And more ideas are always welcome! I have a holiday break coming up, and I'll have lots of time to write!  
****I got a request for a Would You Rather story, but all the questions I find online can't really apply to the Guardians. So I want you guys to PM me with your questions, and I'll put them in! If you want a specific person to ask/answer them, then I can do that too. **

**This is the first request for Tooth on sugar high - as requested by RandomKrazyPerson and ThePurpleSuperCow. Inspired by the first time I gave my boyfriend Red Bull. Unfortunately, I didn't have Sandy, so I just had to wait it out...**

**Anyways, hope you guys like and please review! PLEASE DON'T FOLLOW BECAUSE THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.**

**EDIT: CORRECTION IT IS CONTINUED AND THE SEQUEL IS CALLED "JACKED UP". IT HAS BUNNY ON COFFEE. **

"What do you mean, you've never had sugar?"

Tooth shudders. "It causes cavities!" She exclaims, obviously distressed about the idea. A few of the mini fairies about her look at her worriedly.

"Not if you brush your teeth." Jack retorts.

Tooth still looks hesitant. "It coats your teeth!"

"So?"

"Jack, if you eat too much sugar then it eats away at your teeth! Don't tell me you've been eating sugar!" She goes to pry his mouth open as if she could see the decaying process.

He waves her away, laughing. "Tooth, I brush my teeth, don't worry."

"How long after?" She demands.

He blinks at her. "Oh, uh, a few hours?"

"You need to brush immediately after!"

Jack laughs again and shakes his head. "It's fine. I don't eat that much sugar, and you can't think that kids are just going to avoid sugar entirely."

She whimpers, but doesn't protest.

"Just try it once." He says, grabbing a cookie from the tray of a passing elf and extending it to her. "You'll like it~!" He sing-songs.

She hesitates. "But-"

"You can brush your teeth right after. Just trust me, okay?"

Tooth reaches for the cookie, then pulls her hand back, glaring at him. "Immediately after."

He nods. "Immediately."

She nods back, seemingly pleased with this answer, and takes a curious bite of the cookie.

It's like watching a light bulb light up for the first time, or a puppy just realizing that it can bark. Tooth's eyes light up, her wings beat faster and she spins around.

Jack laughs as she looks at the cookie, eyes wide and sparkling, before taking another bite.

"This is fantastic!" She exclaims around a mouthful of the pastry.

Jack grins smugly. "See? I told you."

She finishes that cookie, and flies to follow the elf carrying them. She returns a few seconds later with more in hand. "What's this one?" She asks, holding up a pink frosted one.

"Vanilla and strawberry, I think." He explains. She takes a bite, and her face lights up.

"Mm!" She exclaims, spinning again.

"And this one?"

"Chocolate chip."

She likes this one significantly more.

"This one?"

"Chocolate and cream."

This process goes on – she asks what it is, he tells her, she eats it, he watches her reaction – until all that's left of the cookies is crumbs on her hand.

Then she flies in a circle. "Those were the best things I've ever eaten!"

Jack laughs. "Glad to help. Aren't you going to go brush your teeth?"

She looks at him curiously. "I will when I'm finished." She reasons, before giggling and grabbing his hand. She tugs him behind her in search of more cookies.

Jack can't doubt the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Jack."

He can feel North's eyes on his back, and winces.

"Do you want to explain why Tooth is pestering my elves for cookies?"

Jack laughs nervously, and scratches the back of his neck. "Um, well, about that-"

Tooth shrieks in laughter as she flies up to North. She flies around him quickly, before spinning in place in front of him. "North, North, North! Jack gave me a cookie! Well he gave me multiple cookies, but that doesn't matter! I feel like I can be out in the field again! I can take teeth and leave gifts faster than ever!"

"And have you been taking teeth and leaving gifts?" North asks, raising a black eyebrow.

Tooth falters slightly, frowning. "Oh, er, no. Not yet! I need more cookies first!" She spots an elf with another tray, and flies after him. "Gimme!"

North looks at Jack.

"She told me she'd never had sugar." Jack mutters.

"And you thought it was good idea to give her sugar?" North asks.

"She was missing out!"

"There is reason Tooth does not eat sugar. She is hyper already." North sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hyper plus sugar results in-" He gestures to where Tooth is darting about, taking a cookie from one tray and then another from another tray and shoving them in her mouth before doing loop-de-loops in the air.

Jack chuckles a bit. "Whoops?"

North sighs. "Sandy is on his way."

Jack looks up at the sound of a plane engine. "Think he's here."

Sandy's plane dissolves, and he floats down. He can only produce a question mark before he's tackled by Tooth.

"Sandy, you're here! Why are you here? Is there trouble? I don't think so. Guess what! Jack gave me cookies! Turns out sugar can be good! Isn't that great, Sandy?" Tooth declares at rapid-fire speed. "What's your favorite type of cookie? I like all of them, and-"

Sandy nods his head at her, and she falls to the ground, curled up and passed out.

Jack looks down at her. "She would have worn herself out, eventually."

"Jack."

Jack looks up at North.

"Guardians do not need energy." North explains. "We do not tire. We do not need sugar to keep awake. Only belief."

"Guess it was a bad idea to give Bunny coffee, then?"

Sandy and North look at each other, and facepalm.

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW SINCE THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. - *waves* IGNORE THAT READ JACKED UP IF YOU WANT TO SEE BUNNY ON COFFEE. **


	2. JACKED UP

**Hey, guys! Just letting you know that I decided to go with your wishes and write Bunny on coffee. Since people didn't follow this story, I posted it as a new story. It's called Jacked Up. So if you want to see Bunny on coffee - hit it! :) **


End file.
